Coffee
by suckerforasmile
Summary: Greg meets Nick for the first time. NickGreg slash...


Coffee Stains

suckerforasmile

rating: PG-13

Summary: Greg meets Nick for the first time. Nick/Greg slash...

AN: soooo...I have nooo idea what their first meeting was like. Absolutely none. I'm not sure if it was on the show or not, but...this came into mind...and I couldn't let it go.

Greg Sanders had never dropped coffee in his life, and he took pride in such a thing. He lived on it through college, and continued to live on it when he got his job at the crime lab in Vegas as a DNA lab tech.

It was his first day on the job, and he knew that he had to make a good first impression, so he made a batch of his "magic coffee" to leave in the breakroom, a note standing by the coffee maker that read "drink all you can, because it's one of the few days you're gonna get this for free." He loved his coffee, and loved to introduce it to the unknowing, but there was one chance and there was no way he'd share it without a legitimate reason once his coworkers had tried it.

He had seen few of the CSIs, just the woman named Catherine and one guy by the name of Warrick Brown. Both were nice enough people, and the treated him as "the new guy" only because he _was _in fact the new guy. Didn't matter much. By the time they left, they knew he was a good person, despite the hair and the tacky fashion sense.

Greg met the rest of the team later on, yet he knew there was another person, somewhere, either avoiding him, off work, or out on a scene. Greg was fascinated by the CSI's and their job. He was interested, but he loved the lab and decided that if he wanted to be a CSI, he'd act on it later.

And, after brewing another pot of coffee and pouring a mug full, Greg turned around, running right into...what looked like a high school football jock. He automatically passed him off as a suspect to one of the teams crimes, but couldn't understand why he'd be in the breakroom.

Greg didn't even notice that he had spilt his coffee all over the front of his shirt, too preoccupied looking at the man. Despite the fact he may've been a suspect, he was still...hell, one of the best-looking men Greg had ever seen.

There was a mumbled apology as he moved to pick up a towel, and Greg noticed the flash of an ID card hanging around his neck. He worked at the crime lab? The scorching hot liquid finally making it through his clothing, Greg let out a hiss and backed up, as though it may help.

"Sorry, I do that sometimes...You're the third person I've done it to today, I've been meaning to let people know before I enter a room..." the man continued to ramble and Greg noticed a twang to his voice - an accent? Texas?

"Nah, don't worry about it, I'm sure there's..." he trailed off, abosolutely horrified that he'd spilt coffee all over himself. He was damn sure that he had gotten some on Mr. Texas as well, but he was bent over, cleaning up the floor.

"Sure there's what, extra clothes somewhere? Doubt it," he stood back up, sheepish grin on his face. Greg was interested. Greg was _very_ interested.

"I, uh..." Mr. Texas studied him for a few more moments and nodded his head.

"You're the DNA tech, aren't you?" he said, crossing his arms, forgetting about the coffee staining the floor and Greg's clothing. "Yeah, Warrick told me about you...said you had a crazy fashion sense and played loud music in the lab..." he trailed off, shaking his head. "I thought when I'd meet you, you'd be in the lab, listening to Marilyn Manson or something," he stuck out his hand. "Nick Stokes,"

"Greg Sanders," Greg said, shaking it. "Nice to meet you,"

"Likewise. I have to get back to work, but I'll see you around," he left the room with a wave to Greg, who all but melted into a pile. The coffee on his clothes was forgotten about, even though it was obvious there was no way to get it out now, that it had stained them.

He considered it worthwhile, though, because he had gotten to meet Nick Stokes.

---

The rest of the night went slow, and Greg saw Nick five more times, three times he brought coffee in for Greg, the other two strictly about results. Greg developed a certain way of flirting with him by the second time he came in to talk. Greg knew he flirted with everyone on the team, but even he noticed that the only one that flirted back was Nick. Maybe he wasn't aware he was flirting; maybe it just came naturally. Or maybe, just maybe, Nick was interested too.

Upon entering the break room for more coffee, the last coffee trip before the end of his shift, Greg knew that the rest of the team was giving Nick a hard time because of something. Sara was seated in one of the chairs, giggling uncontrolably, while Catherine and Warrick sat on either side of Nick, saying things Greg didn't exactly get.

"You're so obvious, Nicky, just tell h-them," Greg flashed a smile in their direction, making Nick blush and the remaining CSI's laugh. Nick just sunk into the couch, covering his eyes with his hands. Warrick turned to Greg, who was standing at the coffee pot, searching for the small canister that held the coffee grounds. It was the last pot he planned on making before the end of his shift, and he hardly registered Warrick's voice.

"Hey Sanders, you're all for telling someone when you're interested, right?" Greg stopped, Warrick's words echoing in his head. _Well, yeah, usually...except, you know, the guys I'm interested in. You never know if they're straight or not...hell, even the feminine ones I go after claim they're straight..._

Greg decided to lie; it was the easiest way out. "Well, yeah, of course. Why do you ask?" he turned around as the pot began dripping coffee, and raised his eyebrows.

Catherine patted Nick's shoulder, the latter still having his face covered. "Nicky here has a crush," the CSI peeked through his fingers at the lab rat and smiled meekly, earning a grin.

"Oh, you've come to the right person, Stokes. Greg Sanders knows all you don't about meeting women," Greg raised an eyebrow quizically when Nick just covered his eyes again and his blush reached the tip of his ears.

"See, Greg, that's where Nick's got a problem. It's not a woman," Sara giggled at the end of the sentence, and Nick turned a darker shade of red as Warrick held back laughter.

Greg was determined to remain unphased. "Well then, Mr. Stokes, we'll have to make an appointment and you can tell me all about this mystery man," he waggled his eyebrows before turning around to pour a cup of his beloved coffee.

There was another eruption of laughter as Greg did so, and when he turned back around Sara, Catherine, and Warrick had all left the room, though it was clear they were waiting around the corner, because he suddenly heard Grissom's voice ask why they were hiding behind the door. After getting an answer, he told them to leave Nick's personal life alone and get back to work. With grumbling, they did so.

Grissom stuck his head in the break room. "Nicky? Greg? Isn't shift almost over?"

Nick, thankful for the interruption. "Yeah, I'll get right back to work," Greg raised an eyebrow, but fought against saying anything. He took a sip of the liquid in his hands as Grissom shook his head.

"No, you've both done your share of work today, why don't you head home? You're not going to figure much out anyway," Grissom left the rom without another word, and Nick stumbled over his words, still afraid to believe Grissom.

"Well, since we're both off now, how about you take up my offer?"

Nick's ears turned a light pink. "Offer?" he managed to squeak out, getting a stiffled laugh from Greg.

"Yeah, you know, with your potential boyfriend. Give you some tips,"

"Tips?"

"Yeah, you know, tips. Pointers. Things that'll help you out. I can even type them up on index cards if that's your thing," he casually threw an arm around Nick, desperate for the touch even though he had suspicions that Nick was crushing on him and was almost sure that he didn't want Greg near him if he couldn't have that sort of relationship with him.

Greg was willing. But Nick would have to open up to him first.

---

So they sat in a coffeeshop, Greg on his fifth cup of coffee, Nick still stirring his undoubtedly cold first order. Greg wondered how he managed to drink it so slowly, and even after it had gone cold.

"So Mr. Stokes, tell me about him,"

Nick choked on his coffee. Greg mentally added 'his cold coffee.' "I, uh, I'm not sure I'm comfortable telling you about him,"

Greg was put out. "Aw, come on, Stokes, you can tell me. I can keep a secret," he leaned forward, finishing up his fifth and setting the mug aside. It was obvious the caffeine was giving him some sort of a high and he wondered why he couldn't control it in front of Nick but managed to do so in front of everyone else.

Nick snorted and shook his head. "I doubt it. Besides, I'm still not comfortable with telling you," Greg was determined to get an answer. So, without letting a thought go through his mind, Greg leaned across the table and firmly pressed his lips to Nick's. If he wasn't going to get a verbal answer from Nick, maybe he'd get a physical answer.

Nick pulled away almost immediately, but was still extremely close to Greg's face. "I, uh,"

"Had to get an answer somehow," Greg was definitely put out now. He wished he hadn't finished his cup of coffee. Maybe then this wouldn't be as awkward, and he could hide behind the cup for a good thirty seconds. Half a minute was enough time for Greg to come back with some witty comment and make Nick laugh, forgetting all about what just happened.

But he didn't have thirty seconds, and he was already mumbling words out and couldn't make sense of anything in his head, so why would the words coming from his mouth be any different?

He threw a ten dollar bill on the table before he managed to get out an 'I'll see you at work' sentence - or something closely related to it - and leaving the coffeeshop.

Greg made it all the way back to his apartment before smacking his head against the first hard surface he saw. He had kissed Nick Stokes, and was probably going to regret it by his next shift. How in the world was he going to face him?

---

_AN: I thought about ending it up at the coffeeshop scene, but...I felt that it'd be a tad rushed if I ended it there. Besides, I've got so many other things to work on, and starting another story would not give me a sense of accomplishment. No no no no no no. Also, after reading things online (not fanfiction, oddly) I realized that I had quite a few scenes to act upon. I wrote, I slaved, I ached for coffee (seriously, that shit is addicting), but I still managed to get this out. That or I was afraid of my aches turning into unbearable pain during the night and felt the need to stay up until this was finished. Weird. I normally stay up on Wednesdays..._


End file.
